Prefect Attitude
by pretresse schtroumphique
Summary: Pour essayer de calmer la tornade Weasley, les profs décident d'en nommer un Préfet... L'année ne va pas être de tout repos pour Hermione, elle aussi Préfète! Mais il arrive qu'entre 2 collègues, les sentiments évoluent...
1. Plaidoyer pour un Weasley

* * *

Cette fic est une republication de celle précédemment postée sour le pseudo de Pilatesaize. J'ai décidé de supprimer ce deuxième compte, donc je publie cette fic ici maintenant

* * *

Titre : Prefect attitude

Auteuse : Pretresse schtrouuuuumphiiiique ! ! !, frappadingue pour les intimes.

Spoilers : Les 4 premiers tomes d'HP. Le 5 ? Bééééééé, euh. jva pas tout réexpliquer encore une fois, mais il m'a méchamment déçu, lui en entier (pas que la fin, elle ne fait qu'en rajouter une couche), donc, j'en tiens pas compte ici.

Disclaimer : Il n'y a que dans mes rêves de déjantée que j'ai écrit ces 4 bouquins, le cinquième c'est dans mes cauchemars. Clarifions : tout ça est à la miss Rowling, enfin, juste les persos, les bases, pas mal de sorts, Poudlard, . bon, ok, vous voyez le topo quoi.

Pitite note : Rien de spécial, c'est juste que ça fait classe quand y en a une, gniah ! C'est vrai quoi, ça fait méga pro de s'adresser à ces lecteurs. Remarquez, pour ça, faudrait déjà que j'en aie des lecteurs. Meuheuheuheu !!!

Dédicace : A ma ptite Loupinette adorée et gracieuse bêta-readeuse volontaire (et pourtant, faut du courage !). Ces vacances, traînez pas trop du côté du Mans, ça va chier !

**Prefect attitude**

Chapitre Un : Plaidoyer pour un Weasley

-Bien passons au choix des préfets à présent. Severus ?

Dumbledore était confortablement assis dans un large fauteuil, tandis qu'il dévisageait ses professeurs réunis pour le traditionnel conseil de prérentrée. On était à la mi-août.

-Je pense que nous pouvons laisser Mlle Bregovic en poste. Quand au remplaçant de Flint, je serais d'avis de nommer Mr Malfoy, dit le professeur de Potions, imperturbable comme à son habitude.

Minerva Mc Gonagall leva les yeux aux ciels. Rogue lui jeta un regard noir.

Dumbledore sourit à cette vue :

-Bien, alors si personne n'a d'objection majeure, Mr Malfoy sera le nouveau préfet de Serpentard. Continuons. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème avec les préfets en poste de Serdaigle, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le professeur Flitwick.

-Je n'en vois pas Albus, non, acquiesça celui-ci le menton arrivant à peine au niveau de la table de conseil malgré les cinq ou six coussins sur lesquels il était assis.

-Bien, son regard continua le tour de table pour s'arrêter devant le professeur d'Herbologie, et pour Pouffsouffle ?

-Je pense que Melle Abbot ferait l'affaire, dit-il lentement, mais pour son homologue masculin, j'avoue que j'ai un peu de difficulté.

Dumbledore la regarda quelques instants, puis son regard se perdit dans le vide, comme il pensait qu'en effet, Diggory serait un préfet difficile à remplacer. Pas seulement parce qu'il était mort des mains de Voldemort, mais aussi parce que il avait été un préfet modèle, qui maintenait la discipline sans effort. Tous les Pouffsouffle l'aimaient sans doute beaucoup.

-Nous en discuterons après dans ce cas. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir prendre le thé dans mon bureau, dit-il en souriant à la sorcière qui avait perdu quelque peu de sa jovialité. Et vous Minerva, qui proposez-vous alors ?

La sorcière à l'air revêche se racla la gorge :

-Hum, et bien, je pensais tout d'abord à Miss Granger.

Dumbledore, ainsi que tous les professeurs présents, à l'exception de Rogue, acquièrent.

-Et, euh. hum, poursuivit-elle, visiblement plus péniblement, je proposerais ensuite, et bien, Fred Weasley.

Flitwick tomba de ses coussins.

-Oui, ahem, je suppose que vous désireriez peut-être quelques explications quant à cette proposition. inattendue, je pense.

-S'il vous plaît oui, Minerva, lui répondit Dumbledore, un air amusé sur le visage

-Et bien, mon raisonnement est assez simple. Je suppose que aucun de vous n'a oublié les diverses, hum.facéties des jumeaux Weasley.

Flitwick qui regrimpait péniblement sur ses coussins, faillit en retomber illico.

-Vous supposez bien Minerva, dit sèchement Rogue.

Le sourire de Dumbledore se fit moins discret alors que tous les professeurs revivaient mentalement ces événements douloureux de l'année passée.

-Oui, bon, marmonna le professeur de Métamorphose. Là où je voulais en venir était que plutôt que de tenter vainement de trouver un préfet qui puisse contrôler ces deux-là, je vous rappelle en passant que leur frère Percy n'a pas eu le moindre effet bénéfique sur eux, et bien en nommant un d'entre eux, je me disais qu'il prendrait peut-être ses responsabilités au sérieux, et hum. s'assagirait quelque peu.

Une bonne majorité des professeurs avait l'air réellement sceptique. Et Dumbledore souriait de plus en plus.

-Et je voudrais ajouter, reprit sèchement la sorcière, qu'il n'y a pas que les Jumeaux Weasley a nous causer du souci, leur frère Ron, ainsi, que Harry je suppose, ne sont pas non plus des enfants de ch½ur. Et Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, et Neville Londubat sont certainement responsables d'un bon nombre de farces contre les Serpentard, même si nous n'avons jamais rien pu prouver. Oui Severus, Londubat aussi.

Elle fit une pause, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans son argumentation.

Il fallait tout de même avouer que la cause à défendre n'est pas des plus simples, songea Dumbledore, plus amusé que jamais par le spectacle de sa directrice adjointe aux prises avec la méfiance quasi-instantanée du corps professoral dès que le nom de Weasley était prononcé.

-Donc, recommença-t-elle calmement, vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais les Weasley exercent une grande influence sur ces . et bien. apprentis Farceurs pourrait-on dire. Ce sont en quelque sorte leurs modèles, et donc, je pensais que nommer Fred, ou George Weasley, préfet, pourrait contenir quelque peu l'exubérance de ces jeunes gens. Fred plutôt, parce qu'il apparaît toujours comme le plus farceur et le plus incontrôlable des deux.

-Je ne comprends pas le moins du monde votre raisonnement Minerva, dit la voix doucereuse du professeur de Potions. Si vous tenez absolument à nommer un Weasley Préfet, ce qui je dois dire, est déjà hautement étrange, pourquoi ne pas prendre George s'il s'avère vraiment qu'il est le plus réfléchi et tempéré des deux ? Pour autant que l'on puisse appliquer ces qualificatifs à l'un des Weasley.

-Et bien imaginez si George était nommé un instant : Fred serait sans doute un peu jaloux, et même sans cela, tenterait sûrement d'entraîner son frère dans toutes sortes d'aventures, simplement parce qu'il se sentirait protégé, et parce qu'il trouverait sans doute cela amusant qu'un préfet brise les règles qu'il est sensé défendre.

Rogue eut un grognement.

-Bien, imaginez maintenant que Fred soit préfet. Premièrement, George aura sans aucun doute une réaction beaucoup plus tempérée que son jumeau dans la même situation, et ensuite Fred voudra probablement prouver qu'il peut faire autre chose que des âneries, et se montrer digne de ce poste.

-C'est faire beaucoup de suppositions que cela, dit doucement le professeur Flitwick.

-Je sais bien, mais de toute manière, je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient faire pire que l'année dernière, même s'ils ont très sûrement des tas de projets pour. marquer leur dernière année à Poudlard. En y pensant correctement, les rondes de préfets et autres obligations de ce genre pourraient peut-être même avec un peu de chance occuper suffisamment Fred pour qu'il se calme un peu.

En voyant le regard rêveur de ses collègues, elle précisa tout de même :

-Enfin, restons logiques, il s'agit tout de même des Weasley, je ne vous dis pas qu'ils ne feront plus rien, juste que ça ne serait probablement pas pire que l'année dernière. Et puis qui nommeriez vous sinon ? S'énerva-t-elle soudain.

-Pourquoi pas Harry ? Proposa Hagrid

-Non, Hagrid, pas Harry, dit doucement Dumbledore.

Le géant lui jeta un regard surpris mais ne dit rien.

-Bon, et son ami, Ron Weasley justement.

-Hagrid, vous n'avez sans doute pas encore bien saisi la pleine mesure des jumeaux Weasley. Que penserez-vous qu'ils feront si leur petit frère est nommé préfet ? Ils se moqueront de lui sans arrêt, Ron n'assurera pas correctement son poste, juste pour prouver qu'il n'est pas le brave fifils à sa maman, et les jumeaux eux, s'en donneront à c½ur joie rien que pour le faire enrager.

McGonagall semblait réellement énervée maintenant. Mais ses paroles firent de l'effet, puisqu'un silence réflexif se fit pendant quelques instants dans la salle de conseil.

Enfin, Dumbledore prit la parole :

-Merci Minerva. Bien, alors quelqu'un est-il farouchement opposé à la nomination de Fred Weasley en tant que préfet de Gryffondor ?

Rogue se trémoussa sur sa chaise, mais ne dit rien.

-Bien, alors, il sera ce préfet. Nous lui rappellerons juste au début de l'année qu'un préfet est tout à fait remplaçable, et lui sans doute plus qu'un autre. Et je compte sur Hermione Granger pour le rappeler à l'ordre quelques fois de toute manière.

Encore un silence.

Un sourire carnassier de Rogue imaginant le rouquin se faisant copieusement sermonner par Granger. Elle pouvait être réellement terrible parfois se dit-il.

* * *

Des pitits reviews me feraient très plisir, pliiiiizeuh!


	2. Leçons de vélo

Titre : Prefect attitude

Auteuse : Ben ouais, c'est toujours moi, désolée…

Disclaimer : Je viens juste de tuer la miss Rowling, mais avant, comme je lui ai fait faire un testament en ma faveur (« Impero », hin hin hin !), ben ils sont tous à moi maintenant ! Je vais pouvoir réellement commencer à m'amuser, gniah !

Note : Ouééé, ça y est, j'ai un truc à dire ce coup-ci !!!!! Fred Weasley est ma propriété absolue, je joue avec toutes les nuits, et ce pour longtemps, vu qu'il trouve mon lit méga confortable… Mwahaha !!!

regard navré des quelques lecteurs tombés là par hasard

Ok, c'est peut-être pas réellement une note digne de ce nom. Mais vous savez quoi ?

LAISSEZ-MOI M'AMUSER NOMDEDJUU !!!!

Na !

fière d'elle

regard encore plus navré des lecteurs, qui ont diminué de moitié entre temps

****

****

**Prefect attitude: Leçons de vélo**

(Note: dsl g pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, je le ferai dans le prochain chapitre)

****

Blom

-Gnieeeeeh ? fit Harry du sol (très dur le sol) sur lequel il venait d'atterrir.

-Debout Harry ! Il fait grand beau dehors ! Clama Fred en sautant joyeusement sur place, la couverture dudit Harry dans les mains.

-Fred…

-Ben quoi, t'aimes pas le service d'étage ? fit celui-ci d'un air innocent.

-Fais pas gaffe Harry, marmonna Ron du fond de son lit, depuis qu'on est rentré d'Egypte, quand il voit quelqu'un emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, il peut pas s'empêcher de lui faire le coup de la Momie.

-Ké coup de la Momie ? Grogna Harry en tâtonnant pour trouver ses lunettes 

-Ben la manière dont il t'a fait dégager de ton plumard… En tirant sur un bout de la couverture pour que le tout se déroule comme une Momie… T'es sûr que t'es pas encore endormi ?

-Nah, c'est juste que j'étais tranquillement en train de roupiller et que l'instant s'après, j'atterrissais sur le sol. Tu m'excuses, j'ai pas eu le temps de tilter comment ce… ton frère s'y était pris. Trop dommage…

Ledit frère qui descendait actuellement les escaliers en chantant à tue-tête :

_Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin_

_Ses cheveux sont noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin_

_C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi…_

-Ron, c'est quoi encore le sort pour nouer les lacets entre eux ?

Shtonk

Fred semblait avoir dit à son tour bonjour à Mr le Sol kré kré dur.

-Ah, ça y est, ça m'est revenu…

Harry sourit sadiquement, sa baguette à la main.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_« Jeanneton, une filleuh sage, lariretteuh larirêêêtteuh_

_S'en allait couper des joncs, s'en allait couper des joncs !_

_En chemin elleuh rencontre, lariretteuh larirêêêtteuh_

_4 jeunes et beaux garçons, 4 jeunes et beaux garçons !_

_Le premier un peu timideuh, lariretteuh larirêêêtteuh_

_Lui gratouilla le menton, lui gratouilla le menton !_

_Le second un peu moins sageuh, lariretteuh larirêêêtteuh_

_Lui souleva le jupon, lui souleva le jup… »_

-Fred, George, ça suffit, aboya Mme Weasley en entrant dans la cuisine où était attablée toute la progéniture Weasley, augmentée de Harry.

Ce dernier se retint pour ne pas rire, tout en restant vigilant. Fred avait beau faire l'innocent, Harry s'attendait à tout de sa part, surtout au vu de la zôlie bosse bleuâtre qui ornait son front et faisait un admirable contraste avec ses cheveux roux en bataille.

-Bien dormi Harry, mon chéri? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix maternelle.

-Très bien Mrs Weasley, juste le réveil qui était un peu brutal, mais à part ça parfaitement, dit-il en souriant.

-Lariretteuh larirêêêtteuh, chantonna Fred tout bas.

Mrs Weasley fronça les sourcils, avant de se retourner pour surveiller le lait qui chauffait dans sa casserole.

-M'man, on va faire un tour dehors, s'entraîner avec le vélo, dit George en se levant.

Molly hocha silencieusement la tête, résistant visiblement à la tentation de leur recommander la prudence. Les enfants Weasley, et particulièrement les jumeaux que cela semblait ravir, apprenaient effectivement à faire du vélo depuis que Mr Weasley en avait ramené un du Ministère. Voir des adolescents de 14 à 18 ans pédaler comme des aliénés sur une bicyclette bleu clair avec des roulettes avait profondément fait rire Harry.

Et ce n'était rien comparé au spectacle qu'avait offert Arthur Weasley lui-même.

Fred et George sortir donc dans le jardin, bousculant légèrement leur mère au passage, la cuisine n'étant pas exagérément grande.

-Au fait, Ron, demanda Ginny en avalant un bout de tartine considérable, elle arrive quand Hermione ?

-Aujourd'hui je crois, répondit son frère, la bouche pleine. C'est pas ça M'man ?

-Si c'est ça, votre père passe la chercher à la gare en rentrant ce soir.

Ron, hocha la tête, soudain plus gai, avec cependant une moustache de chocolat du plus bel effet au dessus de la lèvre supérieure. Ginny pouffa et Harry tenta de dissimuler son fou rire en avalant une grande gorgée de chocolat chaud que venait de lui servir Mrs Weasley.

Quand il releva la tête à son tour, ce fut à Ron d'éclater de rire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry marchait à grands pas vers les deux rouquins qui se chamaillaient un vélo sur le bord de la route de campagne qui menait au Terrier.

-Tiens Harry ! dit Fred d'un air innocent. Le chocolat de ma mère était bon ?

-Un délice, répliqua celui-ci.

-Tiens donc, tu as trouvé un cobaye Fred ? Questionna George qui venait de se retourner, nullement surpris. C'est très réussi, on est vraiment très fort je pense.

-Je pense aussi, répondit son jumeau d'un air satisfait, évaluant son œuvre du regard.

L'œuvre en question, le visage orné d'un maquillage de clown très réussi, se retint pour ne pas pour ne pas répliquer. Il inspira puis dit d'un air mauvais :

-Fred, George, votre entraîneur cycliste, c'est-à-dire ma gracieuse personne, dit-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'une légère révérence, estime que vos progrès ont été suffisants ces derniers jours pour que nous puissions passer à l'étape suivante…

Et d'un geste négligent de la baguette, il fit disparaître les deux petites roulettes du vélo.

Le sourire de George se fana légèrement.

-Hum, Harry…

Celui-ci le regarda sévèrement

-Pardon, génialissime entraîneur, rectifia-t-il alors que Harry appréciait d'un sourire, on n'était pas censé commencer par enlever une seule roulette ?

-Voyons, George, forts comme vous êtes, vous vous en sortirez très bien…

-Tu sais quoi, génialissime entraîneur, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Rogue ces temps-ci, répondit le rouquin.

-Mmm, pas faux, pas faux, observa son frère, mais t'inquiètes pas George, je suis sûr que c'est très facile.

Et sur ses mots, il enfourcha le vélo, et commença à pédaler vigoureusement.

-Tu vois, trooop facile…

…

…

Plouf

-Fred, demanda négligemment Ron en arrivant, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la mare ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Hermione était arrivée dans la voiture de Mr Weasley, et les jours s'écoulaient tranquillement, entre les entraînements de vélo, les matchs de Quidditch improvisés, et les diverses farces des jumeaux.

Mrs Weasley semblait réellement à bout de nerfs parfois, mais apparemment, rien de ce qu'elle pouvait leur dire n'avait d'effet durable sur ses deux fils. D'après ce que George lui avait dit, Harry savait que les jumeaux avaient un grand projet en tête pour leur dernière année à Poudlard. De quoi marquer les esprits, rentrer (si ce n'était déjà fait) dans la légende de Poudlard, et bien sûr en profiter pour faire de la publicité pour leur future boutique. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils n'avaient rien voulu dire de plus, au grand dam de Ron.

Malheureusement, alors que Harry aurait voulu oublier la rentrée qui approchait pour se concentrer sur ces jours heureux, six lettres cachetées du sceau de Poudlard arrivèrent un beau matin pour le ramener à la dure réalité.

Elles contenaient les indications habituelles, les listes de fournitures et autres choses qui apparaissent rébarbatives au possible quand on est encore en vacances, alors Harry les parcouru du regard avant de revenir à quelque chose de bien plus intéressant : faire tenir le plus de cacao possible sur sa tartine beurrée.

Mais son édifice chocolaté s'effondra dans un nuage de Nesquik quand Hermione poussa un cri strident.

Il leva les yeux, prêt à fusiller la jeune sorcière du regard, mais l'expression qu'elle affichait lui fit demander :

-Herm', qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? Tu as l'air de Ron qui vient d'apprendre qu'il y a un rab' de pudding au chocolat…

-Hey ! Se défendit ledit Ron

Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir faire descendre la jeune fille de son petit nuage de félicité.

Agacé par son sourire légèrement niaiseux, George se contorsionna pour lire par-dessus son épaule le parchemin qu'elle tenait fermement.

En se rasseyant correctement, il laissa juste tomber :

-Rien de bien méchant, elle est juste nommée préfète de Gryffondor.

-Oh ! Laissa échapper Ron, mais ça on s'en doutait depuis longtemps.

Sa réplique eut l'art d'énerver son amie :

-Et alors ? J'ai quand même le droit d'être contente non ?

Ron haussa les épaules, visiblement peu troublé par l'affaire.

-En tout cas, reprit Hermione sur un ton presque hautain, maintenant, Fred et George, vous allez devoir vous calmer !

-Et pourquoi ça chère préfète ? demanda George

-Et bien parce que, balbutia-t-elle visiblement surprise par la question, je suis préfète, je peux vous retirer des points et tout ça.

-Percy a aussi été préfet, Hermione, et ça ne les a pas calmé du tout, lui rappela Ginny.

La jeune fille ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Hermione, demanda soudain Fred, tu ne sais pas qui est le préfet de Gryffondor, si ?

La jeune fille parcouru sa lettre rapidement.

-En fait, euh…non.

Ron ajouta la bouche pleine :

-Moi ça me surprend que ça ne soit pas toi, Harry, c'est vrai après tout, je ne vois pas qui ils pourraient nommer à par toi.

-Dean peut-être, risqua Hermione avec un peu d'espoir.

-Herm', il faudrait être fou pour nommer Dean préfet. Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte, mais il a une imagination débordante en ce qui concerne les tours à jouer aux Serpentards. Ce serait à peu près aussi stupide que de nommer Fred ou moi, si tu veux un point de comparaison.

Ledit Fred jeta un regard en coin à son frère, mais celui-ci était déjà replongé dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

-Au fait, est-ce que quelqu'un sait qui sera le prof de Défense ? demanda soudain Ginny. M'man ? Continua-t-elle voyant les haussements d'épaules de la joyeuse troupe.

-Tu le sauras en temps utile, ma Gin', et pour le moment, dépêchez-vous tous de finir, Arthur a besoin de vous ce matin pour nettoyer le jardin, dit-elle, sans cesser de s'affairer près de l'évier.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-Fred ?

-…

-Freeeeeeed ??

-…

-FRED !!!!! Rugit son jumeau.

Ledit Fred sortit enfin de sa rêverie :

-Voui ? demanda-t-il avec un air innocent

-Tu sais que tu es bizarre depuis quelques jours ? T'es sûr que tu me caches pas quelque chose ? Questionna George avec un air plus que suspicieux.

-Non, non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Pour rien, grommela le rouquin. Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Fred d'un air perdu.

-Bordel de cul de dragon ! Suis un peu Fred ! Je te signale que ça fait deux semaines qu'on parle partout de notre « grand projet », mais que pour le moment, on a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on va faire pour la rendre mémorable, cette année !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Ben justement. Peut-être que je devrais te le dire, après tout…

Voyant que son jumeau bien aimé se mettait à grogner en montrant les crocs, Fred s'excita un peu :

-Okay, okay, calme pépère ! Bon, alors, approche.

-Freeed… qui veux-tu qui nous entende ici ? T'as oublié le sort de Silence qu'on a jeté sur la porte ?

-On sait jamais, allez, approche.

George finit par obtempérer, et alors que Fred lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, son expression passa d'un scepticisme profond à la surprise la plus totale.

-Alors, ça ne te donne pas des idées ça ? demanda malicieusement Fred.

Sur le visage de George, qui avait encore l'expression de l'incrédulité, prit lentement un air de machiavélisme pur.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui leur a pris, mais foi de Weasley, on va s'amuser !!!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Inconsciente de ce qui se tramait dans la chambre de ses deux fils, Mrs Weasley regardait en grommelant la pendule de la cuisine, qui indiquait que son mari était « au travail ».

-Grmblbl, on est dimanche que je sache ! Saleté de Fudge, tout ça parce qu'on soutient Albus, Grmblbl, j'avais des projets avec mon mari moi…

Toute à ses réflexions, elle n'entendit pas Hermione et Ginny entrer dans la cuisine.

-Quels projets M'man ? Demanda la jeune rouquine en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Ginny ? Ah euh… rougit la sorcière en repensant à ses hum … projets.

Ginny ricana doucement, alors que Hermione ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre.

-Au fait, y a le professeur Mc Gonagall qui veut parler à Papa, elle est dans la cheminée…

Tentant de garder son calme, Mrs Weasley se dirigea donc vers le salon où effectivement la tête de Minerva Mc Gonagall apparaissait au beau milieu des flammes de la cheminée.

-Molly ? Arthur n'est pas l ?

-Non, il paraît que Fudge avait besoin de lui au Ministère de toute urgence.

-Ah ? Bon, en réalité, c'était juste pour vous dire que la prochaine réunion aura lieu mardi soir.

Molly hocha la tête

-On y sera Minerva ? Autre chose ?

-Oui, si vous pouviez demander à Arthur de garder un œil sur les allées et venues de Lucius Malefoy au Ministère. Mondigus s'en occupe déjà, mais plus ils seront à le surveiller, plus ils pourront être discrets et efficaces.

-Pas de problème. Au fait, vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour assurer le poste de Défense ?

-Pas encore non, je crois bien que nous allons devoir commencer l'année sans. Enfin, nous verrons bien...

-Je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux ne rien dire à ce sujet pour le moment alors? C'est juste que les enfants m'ont déjà harcelée ce matin à ce sujet…

-Et bien, autant que possible, essayez, oui. A ce propos, dites à Fred que nous aurons une petite conversation avant qu'il ne prenne ses fonctions. Je n'attends pas de lui qu'il soit un Préfet modèle, mais il a sérieusement intérêt à prendre conscience de ses responsabilités s'il ne veut pas être démis avant d'avoir eu le temps de lancer la moindre Bombabouse !

-Euh… de quoi vous parlez au juste Minerva ? Demanda Mrs Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

La vieille écossaise la regarda d'un air surpris

-Mais de Fred ? Vous avez bien reçu les lettres de Poudlard oui ?

Molly acquiesça, l'air toujours aussi intrigué.

-Fred ne vous a pas dit qu'il avait été nommé Préfet ? demanda le professeur Mc Gonagall, aussi incrédule qu'on puisse l'être.

-Vous plaisantez Minerva ?

-Mais non, Fred est le nouveau préfet de Gryffondor ! Vous êtes sur que vous avez reçu les lettres ?

-Fred… Gryffondor… préfet… Fred… marmonnait Mrs Weasley, visiblement en état de choc.

Des bruits de course se firent entendre et l'instant d'après, Harry, Ron et Hermione, suivit de près par Ginny faisaient irruption dans la pièce :

-Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On t'a entendu crié de dehors ! Oh, bonjour professeur !

-Bonjour Mr Weasley, répondit Mc Gonagall en reprenant son masque d'enseignante revêche.

Sbom

Mrs Weasley venait de perdre connaissance


	3. Premières armes

Titre : Prefect attitude

Auteuse : Pretresse schtroumphique

Disclaimer : Je viens juste de tuer la miss Rowling, mais avant, comme je lui ai fait faire un testament en ma faveur (« Impero », hin hin hin !), ben ils sont tous à moi maintenant ! Je vais pouvoir réellement commencer à m'amuser, gniah !

Note : Ok, j'ai mis plus d'un an pour ce chapitre. C'est con à dire, mais j'arrivais plus à écrire sur cette fic. Pour le moment, c'est un peu revenu, j'espère que ça va durer… Prions !

**Prefect attitude: **

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Pour la troisième fois en deux minutes. Ce qui, même pour une pro de la chose comme elle, devenait légèrement excessif. Enfin, pour sa défense, il nous faut préciser qu'elle déjeunait en compagnie, non seulement de Ron et Harry, mais également des deux jumeaux Weasley et de Lee Jordan, ces trois derniers ayant atteint depuis la nomination de Fred des niveaux d'excitation inégalés dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite Dumbledore qui leur annonçait la création d'une option facultative pour les 4ème et 5ème année, la jeune fille avala une dernière bouchée de salade de riz, descendit d'un seul trait son verre d'eau et se leva du banc sur lequel elle était assise, s'attirant dans le mouvement des regards surpris de la part de ses camarades.

Ben… tu manges pas ? lui demanda Ron

Ron, soupira la jeune fille, j'ai fini de manger. Je n'ai pas besoin, comme toi, d'engouffrer l'équivalent de la portion quotidienne d'un hypogriffe pour être rassasiée !

Sur ses belles paroles, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle en jetant son sac sur son dos au passage.

Mais tu vas où ? lui cria Ron avant qu'elle n'ait franchi les portes massives.

A la bibliothèque, répondit-elle sans se retourner, ajustant la position de son sac.

* * *

Hermione poussa doucement la porte de la bibliothèque, essayant de deviner les effluves de vieux parchemins qui allaient bientôt venir chatouiller ses narines, tandis que ses oreilles allaient apprécier le silence si particulier du lieu, uniquement troublé par le froissement des pages et les bruits de pas que pourtant on essayait d'étouffer.

Enfin, tout cela en temps normal.

Parce que pour peu qu'un des jumeaux Weasley soit dans le coin pour une quelconque recherche, ce qui s'étouffait, c'était Mme Pince, et quant au silence, il devenait carrément utopique.

Après avoir adressé un sourire discret à la bibliothécaire, la jeune fille se dirigea à pas lents, toujours pour apprécier le moment, les retrouvailles en quelques sorte, vers sa table préférée. Arrivée, elle observa un instant le rai de lumière qui éclairait la surface de bois, des grains de poussière dansant dans l'air, avant de déposer son sac.

Bien, par quoi est-ce que je commence ? Demain on commence par Flitwick… Je n'ai qu'à réviser un peu mes Charmes d'Enjolivement se dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la section « Enchantements ».

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, bien qu'Hermione ne les remarque pas, Fred et George entrèrent à leur tour dans la bibliothèque, et se lancèrent dans leurs propres recherches.

Elle releva la tête et ferma le manuel qu'elle venait de survoler. Les sorts d'enjolivement, ça allait un moment. De toute manière, toutes les illustrations lui rappelaient Lockhart – des fleurs prenants de belles couleurs vives aux vêtements dont la coupe s'affinait miraculeusement. Elle grogna (la troisième année de la table voisine la regarda d'un air apeuré). Parfois, elle se demandait si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas possédé durant sa seconde année. Si ça avait été le cas de Ginny, pourquoi pas du sien ? Si ça se trouve, elle s'était fait possédé par euh. Molly Weasley ? Hum. Au moins, ça aurait pu expliquer la gagaterie qu'elle avait manifesté envers Lockhart, et qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait aux potentialités de cette hypothèses, elle aperçut les jumeaux Weasley, de gros volumes pleins les bras, qui se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Mme Pince. Elle grogna à nouveau, et l'occupant de la table voisine ramassa précipitamment ses affaires. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il était hors de la bibliothèque.

Hermione vit Fred tourner la tête vers elle. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il lui fit un geste de la main, agitant plus sa baguette qu'autre chose. Après un bref coup d'œil à son frère, il se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

Hey, Fred, lui lança-t-elle, prudente.

Hermione, il esquissa une légère révérence, tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre avec la pile de bouquins qu'il trimballait.

Alors, sur quelle nouvelle _désopilante_ invention travaillez-vous ? A moins que tous ces livres ne servent qu'à donner l'illusion que tu es occupé et te permettre d'éviter tes devoirs de préfet, comme hier soir ? Je te signale que je me suis retrouvé avec toutes les premières années de notre maison à gérer, après la Répartition.

Je suis _désolé_ (la moue de Fred était tellement exagérée que Hermione se demanda si elle n'était pas sincère), je n'ai pas pu venir, mais je vais me rattraper, ne t'en fais pas. Je m'y mets déjà tu vois…

Oh oui, fit-elle goguenarde, et je suis sûre que tous ces livres ne traitent absolument pas de farces et attrapes ou de choses de ce genre, mais qu'il s'agit uniquement d'ouvrages sur les responsabilités du préfet. Laisse-moi donc voir ça.

Avant que Fred n'ait pu faire un geste pour l'en empêcher, elle avait saisi l'ouvrage qui trônait en haut de la pile que le rouquin portait. Elle failli s'étrangler en lisant le titre.

_« Become a perfect prefect » 1_

Le sourire de Fred s'élargit.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me croit jamais ? fit-il avec des yeux de chien battu. Tu sais, dit-il, adoptant une voix très semblable à celle de Percy, si tu ne me fais pas confiance, notre duo ne pourra jamais fonctionner, et nous paralyserons tout l'appareil préfectoral de Poudlard. Qui sait si ta méfiance à mon égard ne pourrait pas même nuire à…

Oh c'est bon ! grogna Hermione. Je m'excuse, ok ?

Fred eut un petit rire triomphant, et la laissant plantée là, partit rejoindre son frère qui empruntait auprès de Mme Pince sa propre pile de livres.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione ayant à peine eut le temps de se remettre de sa honte, les hurlements de Mme Pince emplirent le lieu d'études.

Fred Weasley ! Combien de fois t'ais-je déjà dit qu'il est interdit d'utiliser la moindre magie sur les livres ! Combien, hein ?

Euh, je…

Pourquoi est-ce que tu as cru bon de modifier la couverture de ce livre ? Tu devrais savoir que ça peut avoir de fâcheuses conséquences ! Ces livres ne sont pas de simples livres, ils sont magiques !

On sait, Madame, vraiment, et…

Tais-toi ! Ton petit tour aurait pu modifier une formule à l'intérieur du livre ! Imagine si un élève avait essayé de réalisé une des potions de ce recueil et qu'à cause de toi, il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie ! Tu es la honte des préfets !

Fred eut un mouvement de recul et Hermione, qui s'était rapprochée pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, vit nettement la grimace sur son visage. Elle lut sur ses lèvres plus qu'elle n'entendit le 'elle me fait penser à Maman' qu'il chuchota à son frère. Celui-ci ricana.

Allons, Madame Pince, c'est vous même qui répétez sans cesse qu'il ne faut pas faire de bruit dans la bibliothèque. Vous dérangez tout le monde ! la gronda gentiment George.

Et en effet, les quelques élèves qui traînaient déjà entre les rayonnages la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

La bibliothécaire, réalisant cela, se calma. Puis elle fusilla Fred du regard.

Je m'excuse Madame, je ne le referais plus, juré !

Il avait du s'entraîner des heures à faire cette bouille malheureuse. Et il la rentabilisait, se dit Hermione. Peut-être qu'elle devrait faire de même, songea la jeune fille. Seulement elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'elle puisse arriver à faire quelque chose d'aussi… chou. Et puis sur qui est-ce que ça pourrait avoir de l'effet ? Rogue ? Hermione renifla.

A contre-cœur, la sorcière enregistra les derniers ouvrages qu'il lui présenta. _Sortilèges détournés et délurés _; _Inventivité, innovation et magie ;_ _Changez grâce aux potions_ et _Sortilèges alimentaires amusants._

Quand Fred passa devant elle pour sortir de la bibliothèque, Hermione s'ingénia à lui faire son regard le plus haineux.

Un « Tu louches Hermione. Tu devrais porter des lunettes » fut tout ce qu'elle récolta.

* * *

Entrant avec précaution dans la salle commune de Gryffondor – avec tous les livre dont elle était chargée, il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle s'affale sur la petit marche de l'entrée-, Hermione jaugea l'ambiance d'un coup d'œil rapide. A priori, on n'avait pas besoin de ses compétences de préfète pour le moment.

Rassérénée, elle monta dans son dortoir. Cette année encore, elle le partageait avec les filles de son années, dont Parvati et Lavande. Bien que Harry et Ron, pour ne citer qu'eux, n'en sachent rien, la jeune fille s'entendait plutôt bien avec elles. Bizarrement, cette entente ne transparaissait jamais en dehors dudit dortoir, et personne dans Poudlard n'aurait pu imaginer que Hermione pu penser autre chose que ses deux camarades que quelque chose comme « stupides filles gloussantes ».

Et d'un côté, c'était vrai. Mais en même temps, Hermione était une fille, et une fille normale, quoiqu'en pensent certains. Et comme toute fille normale, elle en venait forcément à parler de garçons, de vêtements et de choses futiles de temps en temps. Tout comme tous les garçons parlaient à un moment ou à un autre de filles et de sport, et sans doute de beaucoup d'autres choses que Hermione ne préférait même pas imaginer.

Bref, Hermione agissait aussi en fille classique, et dans ces moments-là, Lavande et Parvati étaient de très bonne compagnie.

Ayant déposé ses livres dans le casier qui lui avait été affecté, elle prit quelques minutes pour mieux découvrir le dortoir dans lequel elle passerait cette année. En effet, à chaque année correspondait un dortoir. Celui de la quatrième avait été dans les tons jaunes, et cette année, les couleurs recouvraient la palette du bleu. Un lustre modeste en breloques de verre dispensait l'essentiel de la lumière de la pièce, et comme chaque année, une porte discrète menait à la salle de bain.

Hermione y jeta un coup d'œil rapide – elle l'avait déjà utilisée la veille et le matin-même et elle n'y avait pas remarqué d'innovations particulières par rapport aux années précédentes.

Satisfaite de sa petite exploration, elle retourna dans la salle commune.

* * *

Elle commença par regarder les nouvelles sur le panneau d'affichage, mais celui-ci n'annonçait que l'ouverture des inscriptions pour l'option facultative dont Dumbledore avait parlé durant le déjeuner, inscription qui devait se faire auprès du professeur Flitwick, même si, précisait l'affiche, ce ne serait pas lui qui assurerait le cours. En découvrant l'intitulé de l'enseignement – _Usages inhabituels de la magie_ – Hermione comprit mieux pourquoi Dumbledore avait l'air si ravi en leur annonçant ce nouveau cours. Une autre petite feuille annonçait la création d'un club photo par les frères Crivey, qui se réunirait les mardis midi, et qui était ouvert à tous. Hermione esquissa un sourire et partit s'installer dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée.

Le silence régnait dans la salle commune, et, bercée par la chaleur de l'âtre, la jeune fille aurait bien piqué un petit roupillon, mais elle voulait dessiner un plan sommaire des salles de cours pour les premières années.

La tâche allait se révéler ardue puisqu'elle n'avait pas le moindre talent en dessin, et une représentation mentale de l'espace assez désastreuse, mais au moins, elle aurait essayé. Elle aurait bien demandé son aide à Fred, qui était réputé pour avoir un assez bon coup de crayon, mais en se rappelant l'épisode du livre truqué à la bibliothèque, elle poussa un soupir et se mit au travail.

* * *

1 « Become a perfect prefect » « Devenez un préfet parfait ». De manière plus générale, le titre de cette fic est basé sur le jeu de mot prefect/perfect.

* * *

**RAR : **

**Sweety-Witches** : lol, oui c'est vrai que Fred préfet, c'est pas très commun, je sais pas où j'ai été pêcher ça… En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et voici la suite !

**Roxy1991** : Mmm, je suis pas sûre que le terme exact soit 'hot', je ne sais même pas encore comment je vais les mettre ensemble pour tout dire, j'ai un peu honte lol. Mais en fait, je trouve qu'ils vont assez bien ensemble !

**Sushipowa** : merci merci pour tous ces compliments, et voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

**La-petite-fee-clochette** : je m'insurge ! Ca va pas non ! Bine sûr que je me l'accapare Fred, et Draco aussi en parlant de ça. De toute manière, j'ai le monopole de tous les bogoss HP, non mais ! LOL, bref en tout cas, merci de ta review.

**Elizabeth Malfoy** : Non lol, ça n'est parti pour être un twinsest, je n'aime pas beaucoup mettre ses deux là ensemble. Pourtant, je vois des slashs à peu près partout, mais pas jusqu'entre frères lol !

**Lisandra** : Lalalalèreuuuuuh, merci de ta review, lalalalalèèèèèreuh !

**Vicky-j** : Lol, moi non plus, je n'aime pas les couples avec Ginny. Harry, je ne le supporte qu'avec Luna, et Draco, avec Harry. Euuuuh. Bref. Non, le seul couple qu'il y aura dans ma fic, ce sera Hermione/Fred, promis ! En tout cas merci de ton enthousiasme lol !

**Gedauphin** : euh, c'est court mais intense, alors merci

**Sln** /rougit/ je comprends pas tous ses compliments qu'on me fait lol, mais en tout cas, j'espère continuer à les mériter ! Merci beaucoup en attendant !

**Roxane de Bormelia** : Hum, je crois que tu espères un peu trop, non Fred ne va surtout pas se calmer. Il va utiliser son poste pour le délire, ça c'est beaucoup plus sûr Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de me reviewer en tout cas !

**Lilouthephoenix** : lol, oui , les twins vont se lâcher lol, mais à mon avis, les profs vont moins rire. Gnéhéhé /mode sadique on/

**Kaoru la belle** : merci beaucoup de ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaise !

**Floriana** : personnellement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un faible pour Fred. Mais je comprends vraiment pas. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est que j'aimerai qu'il y ait plus de fics sur eux ! Tu n'en connaîtrait pas par hasard (je demande vu que tu as l'air d'être une fan) ?

**Beeorchid** : Et non, je n'ai pas fait exprès, c'est juste que j'avais une panne totale pour cette fic, depuis un an /soupiiiir/ j'espère que la suite viendra plus vite lol. Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Et j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ! Euh, et non, ma fic n'est pas déjà écrite, les deux premiers chapitres l'étaient, mais là, il n'y a rien d'écrit à l'avance…

**Myhahou** : Euuuuuuh, si j'ai très honte de tout ce retard, mais j'y peuuuuuux rien . J'arrivais plus à écrire, terrible ! En tout cas, merci du compliment ! Je suis contente que tu trouves mes twins fidèles à l'original, parce que ce sont vraiment des persos que j'aime beaucoup dans les livres !

**Imperium** : je ne suis qu'une seule personne, donc 'tu'. Je suis désolée, je sais que ça ne doit pas être marrant d'attendre aussi longtemps, moi non plus je n'aime pas quand des auteurs mettent longtemps à updater, mais vraiment, je ne faisais pas exprès, c'est juste que cette fic me tient à cœur, et donc j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. En espérant que tu me pardonneras tout ce retard, voici (enfin) la suite !

**Gaeriel palpatine** : merciiiiiii Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cette fic va faire plus de deux chapitres, c'est juste qu'il me faut un certain temps avant de pondre la suite. Quoiqu'il en soit, un grand merci

**Suppy Lulu** : Raaaaah, mais non arrête avec ton twincest partout lol, perverse va, moi je vois de twincest nulle part ! En tout ca,s c'est sûr qu'il n'y en aura pas ici lol, désolée…

**Jasnath** : Merci lol, pourtant je ne me trouve pas particulièrement drôle, mais je fais des efforts pour cette fic lol. En tout cas, merci de ton euh… enthousisame lol

**Eternamm** : Loooool, oui, je voulais faire original, je me suis dit que Fred prêfet, personne n'y aurait pensé, alors… Ravie de t'avoir fait plaisir en tout cas !

**Melisandre** : POMPOM ! Lol, oui, le Nesquick sur la tartine, c'est tout un art, ça fait des années que je l'ai plus fait ça mdr, fodra qu'on reprenne l'entraînement cet été Pour ce qui est du twincest, je suis pa aussi perverse que toi, donc… tu peux toujours rêver, mwahahaha !

**M4r13** : Lol, en même temps, c'est Mme Weasley /aime pas ce perso lol/ Bon, pour le prof de DFCM, tu touches un point faible, parce que je n'en ai pas prévu, ce qui est trèèèès mauvais, vu que c'est quand même un élément récurrent d'HP. Je ne sais que faire, ça fait des mois que je me triture la cervelle avec ça ! Et j'adore ta phrase rimée 'va y avoir du sport dans la tour de Gryffondor'. Mééé, pourquoi se limiter à la tour ?

**Kikou224** : et vi, c'est une republication, mais malheureusement, je n'en étais qu'à deux chapitres, donc tout reste à faire. Cela dit, merci pour tes encouragements

**P** : Tu as surement du lire la première publication des deux premiers chapitres, sous un autre pseudo. Bref, merci de ta review quand même

**Dawn** : merci merci en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira lol !

**Shushine** : désolée d'avoir autant tardé, j'espère que ce nouveau chpitre me fera pardonner merci !

* * *

Sans qu'on puisse réellement parler de POV, ce chapitre était majoritairement axé sur Hermione. Pour équilibrer, le prochain sera centré sur Fred. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'écrire maintenant, en espérant que je mette moins d'un an ce coup-ci ! 


	4. Eyebrow & eyeopener

Titre : Prefect attitude

Auteuse : Pretresse schtroumphique

Disclaimer : Je viens juste de tuer la miss Rowling, mais avant, comme je lui ai fait faire un testament en ma faveur (« Impero », hin hin hin !), ben ils sont tous à moi maintenant ! Je vais pouvoir réellement commencer à m'amuser, gniah !

Note : Le come-back triomphal de mon inspiration se poursuit pour le moment lol. Merci a tout ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre jusqu'à maintenant

**Prefect attitude 4 : Eyebrow & eye-opener (1)**

Il se faufilait aussi discrètement que possible dans les longs couloirs sombres de Poudlard, veillant à emprunter les plus inutilisés. Il arrivait au dernier escalier avant l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondor quand…

-Mr Weasley, voudriez-vous m'expliquez ce que vous faites dehors après le couvre-feu ?

L'interpellé bondit de surprise et fit volte-face pour découvrir un Rogue l'air goguenard, tranquillement appuyé contre un mur.

-Euh… à vrai dire, je …

-Oui, c'est ce que je me disais aussi. Quand Mr Rusard est venu m'avertir qu'il vous avait vu partir en direction de la Tour d'Astronomie, je me suis dit que je n'avais plus qu'à attendre tranquillement votre retour. Alors, Mr Weasley, quelle explication proposez-vous pour cette sortie ?

-Je… euh… j'allais à la Tour d'Astronomie oui, mais c'était uniquement dans le but d'accomplir mon devoir de préfet.

Rogue plissa les yeux.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, j'avais entendu dire par la rumeur que des troisièmes années et quelques quatrièmes s'étaient donné rendez-vous là- bas. Vous savez comment ils sont à leur âge, sans cesse poussés par leurs hormones, et je suppose que vous n'ignorez pas, Professeur, que la Tour d'Astronomie sert généralement de repères pour, et bien, pour leurs premiers émois.

Le jeune homme avait adopté à nouveau le ton emphatique et assuré qu'avait eu son frère ainé lorsqu'il avait été lui-même Préfet. Rogue, qui gardait un souvenir méprisant du garçon, sentait bien que Weasley se foutait de lui mais ne pouvait rien faire.

-Je ne l'ignore pas en effet, dit-il d'un ton froid.

-Je m'en doutais, reprit le Préfet, d'autant plus que vous avez sans doute du en faire l'expérience lors de votre scolarité, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Je crois que vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre dortoir maintenant que vous avez si consciencieusement accompli votre devoir, répondit Rogue les lèvres pincées.

Et il s'en fut sans se retourner.

George eut un ricanement discret, puis pénétra dans les quartier Gryffondor.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, il conversait à voix basse avec son jumeau. 

-…vraiment tu aurais du voir ça, c'était inoubliable !

Fred se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire, puis demanda :

-Et alors, comment ça se passe dans la salle ? Tout est prêt ?

-Tout va bien, tout le matériel est là.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'attention de Fred et George fut accaparée rapidement par l'exubérance d'Angelina, qui, ayant été nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, tenait à ce que l'année soit de qualité pour l'équipe rouge et or. Fred lui promis que son poste de Préfet ne gênerait en rien son ardeur sur le terrain, et que même, il pourrait leur servir, au cas où Angelina ait besoin d'un peu de menace pour encourager certains récalcitrants.

Fred avait en effet une conception assez particulière du rôle d'un Préfet. Il n'était pas du tout intéressé par le fait d'user de sa fonction pour punir et décourager ceux qui contrevenait à l'épais règlement du collège – puisque ça serait revenu à se punir lui-même, or Fred était masochiste, certes, mais uniquement dans un lit ()- et par conséquent, il préférait utiliser ses prérogatives comme un bâton qui viendrait s'abattre vigoureusement sur le postérieur de quiconque viendrait à le gêner dans ses projets. En fait Fred avait aussi un côté sadique, si on va par là.

Après avoir donc expliqué ceci à Angelina, ils s'attablèrent donc dans la Grande salle pour leur petit-déjeuner.

Quand les autres Gryffondor virent ce que mangeait Fred, ils prirent une teinte un peu verdâtre. Le jeune homme avait décidé que « puisque tout était mélangé à l'intérieur », tout pouvait aussi être mélangé à l'extérieur.

Résultat, dans son bol, une bouillie composée de confiture de coings, de jus d'ananas, de corn flakes et de chocolat chaud. Dans laquelle il trempait allègrement une tranche de bacon roulée.

Euh… beaucoup verdâtre en fait, les Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours aujourd'hui ? demanda un peu plus loin Ron, que le spectacle ne choquait pas, mais inspirait plutôt.

-Tu as ton emploi du temps comme moi non ? Et bien regarde par toi même ! lui répondit sèchement Hermione. Les pitreries de Fred venait de la mettre de mauvaise humeur pour la journée.

-Oula, calme-toi 'Mione !

-Euh, pardon. Alors, dit-elle en consultant le parchemin qu'elle venait de tirer de son sac, on commence par deux heures de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, puis une heure de Métamorphoses. Et cet aprem, on a trois heures de Sortilèges à la suite.

La mine de Ron s'allongea.

-Tout ça ? Mais c'est que le premier jour ! Ils pourraient avoir eu un peu pitié de nous, non ?

-Je ne sais pas Ron. Peut-être que c'est aussi bien de nous habituer dès le début. Je veux dire, poursuivit-elle en voyant l'air interrogateur de son ami, qu'avec les BUSES, cette année va être très chargée, alors…

-Comment ça, chargée ? Mais on aura du temps libre quand même, non ? non ?

Il gémit.

-Mais j'espère qu'on aura au moins un peu de temps pour pouvoir aller au nouveau cours. Ca, ça a l'air intéressant au moins. A ton avis Harry, qu'est-ce qu'ils entendent par 'usages inhabituels' ? Ca pourrait être marrant non ?

-Je ne sais pas, je sup… commença Harry.

Mais Fred et George s'étaient rapprochés silencieusement pendant la conversation.

-Vous parlez du nouveau cours, c'est ça ? l'interrompit Fred avec une lueur de plaisir dans les yeux. Vous avez l'intention d'y aller alors ?

-Moi oui, répondit Ron.

-Et toi Harry ?

-Je pense que je vais aller voir qu'est-ce que ça donne, ça à l'air cool. Et puis au pire je laisserais tomber plus tard, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Hermione ?

-Il n'est pas question que j'y aille. J'ai déjà suffisamment d'options comme ça. Et puis la surcharge de cours, j'ai déjà donné, fit-elle en référence à son expérience avec le Retourneur de temps lors de sa troisième année.

-Dis plutôt que tu as peur de ne pas y arriver ! lança George.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y arriverai pas de toute manière, avec du travail on arrive à tout !

-Oh allez, Hermione, tout ce qui est 'inhabituel' t'est totalement inconnu. Je ne connais personne qui soit plus conformiste que toi ! railla Fred. Tu n'aurais pas assez d'imagination pour faire des trucs de ce genre.

-Vraiment, et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'trucs de ce genre' ? Personne ne sait encore ce que le prof va vous faire étudier, et ce n'est pas toi qui a rédigé le programme que je sache.

-C'est juste que en termes de magie inhabituelle, George et moi on en connaît un rayon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il en clignant les yeux d'un air innocent.

-Exactement, et c'est pour ça qu'on ne va pas se donner la peine d'y aller en fait, ajouta George.

-Ha ! Et vous avez le culot de me faire la leçon après ça ! triompha Hermione.

-Il faut voir les choses en face, Hermy, ce serait une perte de temps pour nous. Par contre, toi, tu m'as l'air d'être exactement le genre de personne qui pourrait avoir besoin d'un peu de magie inhabituelle pour pimenter ta vie.

-Ma vie est tout à fait assez pimentée, je te rassure. Et j'ai dit que je n'irai pas, un point c'est tout. Cette matière ne va même pas compter pour les BUSES de tout manière, et j'ai l'intention de me concentrer sur les examens. Peut-être que si vous aviez fait la même chose, vous auriez eu un score un peu moins ridicule.

Fred et George lui lancèrent un regard assassin.

-Notre score n'était pas rid…

-Oh, vraiment, les coupa la préfète, rappelez-moi combien vous avez eu ? Trois BUSES, c'est ça ? Même Régis Langlois a eu plus que vous.

Régis Langlois était un élève de l'année des jumeaux, qui ne brillait pas particulièrement par son intelligence.

Fred se leva vivement.

-Viens George, on a des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de parler avec Miss Préfète Parfaite.

-Je te signale que toi aussi tu es Préfet ! lui lança Hermione alors qu'il s'éloignait à grands pas de la table des Gryffondor, suivi par son frère et Lee Jordan. Mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que toi tu n'es pas parfait !

* * *

Dans la salle du château qui avait un jour contenu des pots de chambre et qui un jour contiendrait des toilettes (2), Fred et George consultaient les ouvrages qu'ils avaient empruntés la veille à la bibliothèque.

Pour le moment, ils étaient plongés dans _Changez grâce aux potions_, mais quelques temps auparavant ils avaient feuilleté _Sortilèges détournés et délurés_. Concernant ce dernier, il semblait qu'il n'y ait pas de délurés que les sortilèges qu'il mentionnait, puisque que quand ils en étaient arrivés à la page d'information sur l'auteur, un sortilège de Mangesourcils leur avait sauté au visage. Ils avaient mis une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir contrer le sortilège et ils arboraient encore en ce moment des sourcils à moitié bouffés.

-Bon, commença George en refermant le manuel d'un geste brusque, je pense que la première chose à faire, c'est du Polynectar, non ? Ca fera une bonne base, et on pourra travailler dessus après. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, il y a aussi la Nemofictum, cette potion qui te donne l'apparence opposée de celle que tu as normalement. Mais dans les deux cas, il nous manque un bon paquet d'ingrédients.

-Je pense qu'on doit pouvoir en acheter quelques uns, mais il faudra attendre ce week-end, pour pouvoir aller à Pré-au-Lard en cachette. Et pour le reste… je dirais que ce cher Rogue a bien besoin que quelqu'un fasse un peu de tri dans son placard à fournitures.

* * *

-Tu es sûr qu'il ne sera pas dans ses appartements au moins ? demanda George pour la énième fois en rasant les murs dans la direction du bureau de son professeur de Potions. Je sais que j'aime beaucoup les films d'horreur moldus, mais en vivre un me plairait beaucoup moins, je t'assure.

Fred retint un rire.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu là ? Après tout, s'il nous trouvait, on écoperait que d'une retenue super longue durée.

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois, mais connaissant l'amour débordant de Rogue pour ses fichues potions je ne …

-George, est-ce que tu viens de mettre 'amour' et 'Rogue' dans la même phrase ?

Celui-ci renifla avant de poursuivre.

-Oui, bon, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il est bien capable d'utiliser le même genre de couteau que le tueur de Scream pour nous éviscérer avant de suspendre notre intestin grêle sur les murs de sa chambre.

-George !

-Quoi ?

-Je te signale que j'ai mangé il y a à peine deux heures, alors surveille tes paroles.

-Oui, d'accord, mais tu vois où je voulais en venir…

-Je vois, mais tais-toi, sinon on risque de savoir très _très_ concrètement ce que nous ferait Rogue.

Ils poursuivirent donc silencieusement leur chemin jusqu'à la porte en bois de chêne qui gardait l'intimité du professeur de Potions.

-Fred, tu es sûr que…

-Oui, je suis sûr ! Il est à l'autre bout du château, en réunion des professeurs, alors arrête de me poser la question.

Ils poussèrent doucement la porte, et pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

-Oooh, il a refait la déco depuis la dernière fois. C'est plus… euh… sombre.

-C'est normal ça, c'est parce que la lumière est éteinte.

-Ahaha, très drôle cher frère. Et je te signale que le placard qui nous intéresse est à droit, alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire dans ce coin là ?

-Rien, je jette juste un coup d'œil à sa chambre.

-George ! Je sais bien que tu es euh… ouvert d'esprit de ce côté là mais…

-Arrête tes conneries, je regarde juste à quoi ça ressemble.

-Hey ! Waouh, c'est plutôt, euh, sympa non ?

-Dingue !

-George ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Est-ce que c'est un tube de … de… _lubrifiant_ que je vois ?

-Je euh… oui. Oh Merlin, sortons d'ici tout de suite.

-Attends, on a oublié les ingrédients.

-Bordel, vite !

-Oui, tiens, l'armoire est là.

Les deux frères emplirent rapidement le grand sac qu'ils avaient apporté de divers bocaux, de diverses plantes et de divers animaux morts avant de repartir aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils faisaient leur chemin vers les quartiers de Gryffondor.

-Bordel, je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir correctement avec ça. Du lubrifiant dans la chambre de Rogue. Eurk.

-Oui, je sais, ça filerait des cauchemars à n'importe qui.

-Tu m'étonnes, et – attention !

Deux voix s'approchaient, et comme c'était plus que probable que leurs propriétaires aillent avec, Fred poussa son frère derrière une large statue.

-Vite Thomas, dit une petite voix fluette. On ne devrait pas être là, le couvre-feu est passé.

-Je sais bien Gwen, mais ma montre s'est arrêtée alors je ne savais pas quelle heure il était.

George poussa un soupir de soulagement en distinguant les deux petites silhouettes. Des premières années.

-On aurait pas du aller dehors de toute manière. Hermione Granger a bien dit qu'il fallait être rentré pour 9h sinon on risquait une retenue !

Fred prit un air très sérieux et articula « Miss Préfète parfaite » alors que son frère retenait un rire.

-Oui mais elle n'est pas là, je l'ai vu retourner dans la salle commune tout à l'heure, alors si on se dépêche…

-Mais mon frère m'avait dit qu'il y avait deux préfets dans chaque maison. A Pouffsouffle, en tout cas, il en ont deux, je les ai vu ce matin.

-Moi aussi, je croyais qu'on avait deux préfets, c'est bizarre. Peut-être qu'il n'y en a qu'un à Gryffondor parce qu'on est plus sages ?

Les deux petites voix continuèrent leur discussion, mai Fred n'écoutait plus. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte de surprise. George se retint à grand peine de rire devant l'expression de son jumeau. Fred se ravisa bientôt et s'élança à grandes enjambées vers la tour Gryffondor. Derrière lui, George ricanait.

* * *

Fred fit une entrée fracassante dans la salle commune. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et se précipita vers trois premières années qui discutaient tranquillement dans un divan près de la cheminée.

-Vous !

Les trois enfants sursautèrent et se retournèrent brusquement.

-Est-ce que vous savez qu'il y a _deux_ Préfets à Gryffondor ? grogna le roux d'un air menaçant.

Un air de terreur pure se peignit sur le visage de ses victimes. Mais contrairement aux apparences, ce n'était pas à cause du ton de la voix de Fred.

-Alors ?

-Je… commença un des garçons, non je crois qu'il n'y a que Hermione Granger, je ne …

-Non ! rugit Fred. Il y a moi aussi ! Je suis Préfet aussi !

Il s'interrompit en voyant leurs têtes.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Tu… il te manque la moitié des sourcils, bredouilla une des petites voix.

* * *

(1) « sourcils et révelation » en anglais. J'aime bien faire des jeux de mots

(2) Petit spoiler HP6, désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher

Hahahahahahaaaaa /rire de démente/ J'ai fini un chapitre en une journée ! Jsui trop balèze quand je veux. Euh. Bref. J'ai encore pas mal d'inspiration pour la suite, alors je m'y remettrai peut-être très vite.

En attendant, les encouragements sous toutes leurs formes sont plus que bienvenus


End file.
